


그에 대해서 얼마나 알고 계신가요?

by twistedsnake



Category: Rudderless (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsnake/pseuds/twistedsnake





	그에 대해서 얼마나 알고 계신가요?

"꿈, 이겠지…? 이건…."

입술을 말아 물고, 샘은 하염없이 바닥만 바라보았다. 세상과는 동떨어진 듯 모든 감각이 가장자리를 맴돌았고, 다만 짙은 절망만이 어깨를 내리누르고 있었다.

샘은 지금 자신이 본 것을 믿을 수 없었다. 분명히 잘못된 정보일 터이다. 아마도 '그'를 시기하는 조직원들이 '그'의 핸드폰을 해킹하거나 조작한 것이 분명했다. 자신이 잘 아는, 지나치게 자세히 아는 '그'는 이런 짓을 할 사람이 아니었다. 어젯밤에도 자신에게 안겨서 사랑을 속삭이던 '그'가 할 짓은 아니었다. 말도 안됐다. 분명, 분명히 누군가의 모함일 것이다.

모든 사람이 내 움직임을 쫓는 것 같았다. 나는 숨을 참고 뛰고, 또 뛰었다. '그'를 찾기 위해 사방팔방 뛰었다.

“젠장! 어딨는 거야!”

그의 룸에 가보았지만, 그는 없었다. 주어진 미션이 없을 텐데, 자신과 함께가 아니면 훈련실에 가지 않는 그는 분명히 방에 있어야 할 텐데 그는 없었다. 샘은 가뜩이나 초조한 이 상황에 자신이 찾던 이마저 없으니 짜증이 치밀어 올랐다. 그러나 동시에 샘은 뒷목이 싸한 느낌을 받았다. 차가운 식은땀이 등줄기를 타고 흘렀다.

“누구 찾으세요?”

갑자기 등 뒤에서 들려오는 소리에 샘은 깜짝 놀라 이런 것도 알아채지 못하는 자신을 탓하며 뒤를 돌아봤다.

그였다.

샘이 애타게 찾던 그였다.

그러나 샘은 더이상 자신의 연인에게 반갑게 다가갈 수 없었다. 어쩌면 그는…. 저가 사랑하고 있는 그는….

“큐…”  
"아저씨? 여긴 무슨일로...”  
“쿠엔틴...”  
“…왜그래요. 샘, 무슨 일 생겼어요?”

쿠엔틴은 언제나 그렇듯 샘을 걱정했다.

혹시 무슨 일이 생긴 걸까, 아들의 기일은 한참 멀었을 텐데, 전 부인이 다시 연락을 해 왔나, 등 갖은 생각이 쿠엔틴의 머리에 떠돌아다녔다. 아니면…쿠엔틴의 입꼬리가 살짝 올라갔다가 바로 거뒀다. 쿠엔틴이 슬퍼하는데 자신은 웃는다면 의심을 살 테니까. 그러나 자신이 바라던 것이 실현됐다면… 야비한 쾌감이 쿠엔틴을 감쌌다. 그러나 이 모든 것을 오롯이 드러낼 수는 없는 법. 쿠엔틴은 평소처럼 제 특유의 곱슬머리를 통통 튕기며 다가와 샘을 안아주었다. 아니, 안으려고 했다. 샘이 슬쩍 쿠엔틴을 밀어낸 것이다.

“샘?”  
“…”

샘은 아무말 없이 쿠엔틴에게 무엇인가를 내밀었다.

제 핸드폰이었다. 쿠엔틴의 눈이 커졌다. 그러나 곧 아무것도 아니라는 듯이 행동했다. 쇼는 이제 막 시작했을 뿐이었다. 쿠엔틴은 어깨를 으쓱하며 말했다.

“이게 뭔데요?”  
"거짓말…, 거짓말이지…?"

미간을 찌푸리며, 샘은 나지막한 신음을 흘렸다. 세상과는 동떨어진 듯 모든 감각이 가장자리를 맴돌았고, 시곗바늘 초침 소리만이 선명하게 들려왔다.

“아저씨는 어떻게 생각하는데요?”  
"…나는…."

괴로운 듯 얼굴을 일그러뜨리며, 샘은 고개를 숙였다. 이미 잠들 시간을 훌쩍 넘어버린 시간. 아스라하게 들려오는 방향제 소리만이 공기를 흔들었다.

“아니었으면 좋겠어. ”

내가 널 사랑하니까. 평생 같이 있고 싶은데, 이게 진실이면 우리는 반드시 갈라져야 하니까.

"사실이에요."

쿠엔틴은 샘을 응시했다. 두 눈을 맞추고 한쪽 입꼬리를 말아 올렸다. 명백한 조소였다. 샘이 평소에는 너무나도 사랑했던 그 두 초록 눈은 교활하게 빛이 나고 있었다. 마치 뱀이 똬리를 틀고 앉아있는 듯한 그 눈빛에 샘은 문득 소름이 돋았다. 껍질이 차가운 뱀이 스멀스멀 자신의 다리를 휘감고 그 소름 끼치게 징그러운 촉감을 전하고 있는 것 같았다.

"내가 죽인걸요."

숨고 있었던 추악한 진실이 세상에 드러났다. 무엇인가가 탁 터지는듯한 소리가 들리는 것만 같았다.

"…. 뭐?"  
"내가 죽였다구요. 그를. 조슈아 매닝을."

당신 아들을. 쿠엔틴의 말이 끝나자마자 샘은 그에게로 성큼성큼 다가가 멱살을 잡아서 들어 올렸다. 쿠엔틴은 숨이 막히는듯 컥컥거렸지만, 그 기분 나쁜 미소만은 얼굴에서 지우지 않았다. 오히려 더 기분이 좋다는 듯 싱글거리면서 샘을 내려다보았다.

"어째서. 왜 네가…!"  
"..."  
"변명이라도 해봐! 다 믿어줄테니까, 왜 그랬는지 설명이라도 해보라고!"  
"Wow, 그것도 몰라요?"

쿠엔틴은 비죽 웃었다. 마치 그것도 모르느냐는 듯이 비웃는 그의 모습에 샘은 괴리감을 느꼈다. 분명히 저가 알던 쿠엔틴은 저런 아이가 아니었는데. 범죄집단이라는 특성상 밝고 해맑은 아이는 아니었지만, 이런 곳에서 어울리지 않을 정도로 착한 아이였다. 그저 어미를 잘못 만난 탓에 이곳에 굴러들어왔다고 생각했는데.

"그거야, 아저씨를 독차지할 수 있는 사람은 오직 저여야만 하니까 그렇죠."

저 대답은 뭐란 말인가. 괴로운 듯 얼굴을 일그러뜨리며, 샘은 고개를 숙였다. 이미 잠들 시간을 훌쩍 넘어버린 시간. 아스라하게 들려오는 방향제 소리만이 공기를 흔들었다.

쿠엔틴은 그런 샘을 뚫어져라 쳐다보았다. 천 년 같은 시간이 흐르고, 쿠엔틴의 눈동자는 점차 짙은 빛으로 물들어갔다. 쿠엔틴 특유의 해맑은 아이 같으면서도 성스러운 눈빛이 아닌, 무력한 먹이를 쳐다보는 잔인한 포식자의 눈빛이었다. 어떻게 조직에서 살아남을 수 있었는지 이해가 가면서 샘의 숨이 가파르게 차올랐다. 동시에 쿠엔틴의 멱살을 잡고 있는 손을 내려놓았다.

"별거 아니었어요. 우린 친한 친구였으니까, 술이나 한잔하자고 불렀죠. 걔는 또 멍청하게 알겠다고 하더군요. 그래서 난 그의 방에 찾아갔어요. 걔는 잔을 꺼내면서 활짝 웃더라고요. 제가 술을 가져갔고, 독은 너무 시시하니까 안 탔죠. 그래서 안심하는 동안 주사에 마취제를 집어넣고 목에 찔렀어요. 걔는 당황하다가 축 늘어졌고요. 헤드샷을 날릴까 생각해봤는데, 너무 시시하잖아요. 그래서 천천히 토막 냈죠. 처리하기도 편하게, 칼로 조각조각-"  
"그만!"

샘은 낮은 목소리로 소리 질렀다. 쿠엔틴은 그런 샘의 모습을 즐겁다는 듯이 쳐다보았다.

"지금 어떻게 했는지 물어봤어? 왜, 도대체 왜!"  
"말했잖아요. 수십 번 말했잖아요! 좋아한다고!"  
"그렇다고 내 아들을 죽여? 도대체가-"  
"언제부터 상식이 통하는 삶이었다고!"

쿠엔틴은 이해가 가지 않는다는 듯이 소리를 버럭 내질렀다. 샘은 그런 쿠엔틴의 모습에 머리가 지끈 아파왔다. 연기라고 생각했는데, 진짜로 무엇이 문제인지 모르는 것 같았다.

"…. 왜 나를 좋아한 게 내 아들을 죽인 이윤데."  
"그걸 왜 몰라요?"  
"몰라, 모르겠어. 전혀 모르겠으니까, 왜 그랬는지 묻는 거잖아!"  
"저는 항상…당신이 그 개자식-아니, 조슈아와 붙어 다닐 때마다 인내심이 달았어요."  
"뭐?"  
"당신은 처음부터 가득 찬 풍선처럼 완벽한 사람이었어요. 하지만 저로 가득 찬 건 아니었어요. 조슈아나 에밀리가 당신을 채운 거지, 제가 아니었단 말이에요. 부족한 당신의 모습은 가족에서 찾으셨죠. 저는 그 풍선이 터지길 바랐지만, 계속 커져만 갔죠. 한계를 모르구요."  
"..."  
"그러면 당연히 조슈아를 없애는 게 정상 아니에요?"  
"..."  
"아저씨가 나만 봐줬으면 좋겠었어요. 그런데 자꾸만 조슈아를 보고, 챙기고, 같이 다니니까, 질투 났었어요. 그 시간에 날 한 번이라도 더 불러주고, 한 번이라도 더 눈을 맞추고, 한 번이라도 더 섹스하고 싶었어요. 항상 조슈아가 1순위였잖아요. 한참 분위기를 잡다가도 조슈아가 부르면 달려갔잖아요. 나는 항상 2순위였잖아요. 2위가 1위가 되고 싶어서 그를 죽이는 게 그렇게도 잘못된 일이에요?"

샘은 아무런 대답도 할 수 없었다. 쿠엔틴의 집착에 질식해 죽을 것만 같았다. 그저 젊은 날의 뜨거운 사랑이라고 생각해서 대수롭지 않게 여겼는데, 그게 아니었다. 샘의 옆에 있을 수만 있다면 주변의 사람들을 모두 죽이고서라도, 방해물들을 모두 산산조각내고서라도 샘 곁에 있고 싶다는, 어두침침한 감정이었다.

"그래, 잘못됐어."  
"…. 네?"  
"그렇게도 잘못된 일이라고. 대답해주잖아."  
"하지만, 전 항상 그렇게 살아왔는데…."  
"그건 신념이 아니야. 네 아집이지."

쿠엔틴은 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 샘을 쳐다보았다. 그런 말은 처음 들어본다는 듯한 순진한 눈망울에 샘은 숨이 턱턱 막혀왔다. 어디서부터 잘못 된 걸까 하는 의문이 들었다. 시작부터겠지. 쿠엔틴의 탄생부터겠지. 문득 안쓰러워졌다. 아비는 쿠엔틴이 태어나자마자 도망갔고, 어미는 마약에 알코올중독. 빛을 내서 마약과 술을 해서, 아들이 인질로 잡힌 가족. 그 생각이 들자마자 샘은 황급히 정신을 차리려고 했다. 저 아이는 불쌍한 아이도, 사랑스러운 연인도 아닌, 아들을 죽인 살인자라고. 문제는 머리로는 아는데, 가슴은 인정하고 싶지 않았다.

한여름에 눈이 내리는 것처럼 괴기스러우면서도 시린 기분이 들었다.

"이기적인 행동은 그만둬."  
"전 원래부터 이기적이었어요. 몰랐어요?"  
"네가 이런 새끼인지는 몰랐지."  
"조금 더 솔직해지는 게 어때요?"  
"뭐?"  
"솔직히 알았잖아요. 나 이기적인 거."

늘 거부하며 고갤 돌렸지만, 늘 알았잖아, 이게 나란걸. 쿠엔틴은 샘에게 장난스레 웃으며 속삭였다. 샘은 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 

"…. 아니, 몰랐어."  
"정말로요?"  
"응."

샘의 대답에 쿠엔틴은 광소를 터트렸다. 고개를 뒤로 젖히고 웃었다. 너무 웃어서 목이 쓰리고, 배가 아프고, 눈물이 맺힐 때까지 미친 듯이. 샘은 그런 쿠엔틴을 가만히 쳐다보았다. 과장된 몸짓으로 눈물을 닦아낸 쿠엔틴은 몇 번이나 더 키득거렸다. 그러다가 단숨에 미소를 입에서 지우곤 정색했다.

"마지막으로 한 가지만 부탁할게요. 더 사랑해주세요.”  
"어떻게?"  
"저한테 키스해주세요."

샘은 눈을 감았다가 떴다. 눈두덩이를 손으로 꾹 눌렀다. 조금 더 가까이 다가섰다. 눈을 꼭 감고 있는 쿠엔틴의 모습에 한숨이 나왔다. 얼굴을 가까이했다.

그리고 악순환은 반복됐다.


End file.
